


The First Time

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkwardness, Communication, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Dom!Oswald, Emotional Baggage, Fingering, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Going all the way, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nygmobblepot, Relationship Issues, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sub!Edward, Takes place way after their falling out and reconciliation, True Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Edward and Oswald have been together for nearly a year and with their anniversary coming up, Ed asks to take their relationship to the next level.





	The First Time

‘Question’, Ed said, pouring them both another glass of red wine.

‘Go ahead’, Oswald said, taking a sip.

‘Would you consider having sex with me?’

Oswald was glad Ed had waited for him to swallow before asking.  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin and regarded his boyfriend across the dinner table. Had Ed really felt the need to phrase the request so formally?

‘Where did that come from?’

‘It’s just we’re sitting here having a really nice meal and it struck me that we’ve been together now for nearly a year’.

Oswald cast an eye over the table: this explained why Ed had offered to cook Oswald’s mother’s goulash for dinner that night.  
And why he had kept asking Oswald to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

‘I wasn’t aware there was an expiry date’, Oswald commented, eating another spoonful.

Ed may have used it as bait but that didn’t stop it being delicious.

‘There isn’t’, Ed said hastily, ‘I just thought I should ask since we’ve never discussed it’.

‘I didn’t think we had to’.

There was a momentary awkward silence until Ed cleared his throat apologetically.

‘I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable’.

‘I’m not uncomfortable’, Oswald snapped but then corrected his tone, ‘It’s just…to tell you the truth, I don’t think about it very much. I mean, what’s wrong with where we are now?’

‘Nothing! I like where we are now. I really do! I just think we should consider exploring the next level that’s all’.

‘You make it sound like one of those video games you like to play’, Oswald joked.

Ed laughed and the momentary awkwardness was dispelled.  
Until Ed spoke again a few minutes later.

‘Oswald, can I ask another question?’

‘Never be afraid to ask me questions Ed’, Oswald said, saddened by Ed’s hesitancy, ‘Just be ready for an honest answer’.

‘Have you ever been with someone before?’

‘No’, Oswald replied, careful to keep his tone neutral.

‘I thought so’, Ed said quietly to himself but Oswald heard it.

Despite a flash of annoyance at Ed surreptitiously psycho-analyzing him, he heard no spite or mockery in Ed’s tone, so once again, kept his voice calm.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, all the evidence pointed to it but-’

‘Pointed to what?’ Oswald asked, more brusquely this time.

Ed didn’t seem to notice Oswald’s irritation and offered his clinical explanation.

‘A disinclination to engage in sexual activity and a lessened capacity to feel sexual attraction’.

‘You know this and yet you’re still asking to be intimate with me?’ Oswald asked, his anger gradually being eclipsed by curiosity.

‘Of course I am!’ Ed cried, ‘I love you Oswald. Why wouldn’t I ask? Normal couples do it all the time!’

Oswald idly stirred his goulash.  
He could sense Ed watching him. He was waiting for an answer.  
He knew Ed hadn’t meant to but the implication they weren’t a ‘normal couple’ because they hadn’t had sex yet had stung. Did other people think that way?  
He and Ed could not show their affection for each other in public. They had too many enemies. No hand holding, no kissing, no hugs. Just hurried pecks on the cheek where nobody could see and surreptitious hand squeezes under tables. Oswald didn’t like it but it was necessary and they more than made up for it when they were alone.  
But, was sex a necessary requirement for Ed in a relationship?  
He certainly seemed excited by the prospect: he had been nervous about even bringing it up. And most couples did seem to enjoy it…

‘When?’ Oswald asked.

 

***

Ed closed the curtains and surveyed his bedroom critically.

‘Feathers romantically scattered on double bed, check,’ he listed, pointing at each element in turn, ‘Lights dimmed, check. Champagne for later chilling, check. Lube, check. Time quarter to nine, Oswald arrival expected presently, check. Easily reachable baby wipes, check’.

Finally he raised a hand to his mouth and checked his breath.

‘Minty fresh, check’, he smiled with satisfaction.

He walked to the floor length mirror in the corner and checked his reflection.  
Having already removed his jacket, tie and shoes, he now added his belt to the carefully folded pile on a nearby chair. He didn’t want any unwanted obstructions that could ruin the mood or momentum.  
He would keep his glasses on for now. They would come off later as a signal the time was right.  
Despite never having been with a man before, he was feeling confident. Others may have felt intimidated by trying to adapt to a completely new form of sexual intercourse or cared about the potentially negative reactions of others should they find out but Ed considered himself above such petty labels and concerns. Anything that limited the pursuit of knowledge or new experiences was beneath his notice.  
He had been preparing for months before asking Oswald about taking their relationship to the next level. He knew every position, every necessary preparation and had at least three contingencies for every potential issue that might arise. The important thing was Oswald had to feel comfortable and relaxed.  
This was Oswald’s first time and Ed was going to make sure it was perfect.  
He expected (and Oswald deserved) nothing less.

***

Oswald climbed the stairs leading to Ed’s bedroom, butterflies whirling in his stomach.  
He didn’t know what the big deal was.  
Hadn’t Ed already done ‘it’ before?  
He supposed he understood the new horizon of homosexual coitus and why it might be exciting for someone as insatiably curious as Ed but sex in general had never really interested Oswald.  
He had never dated, not that any girl (or boy) in his class would’ve looked at him anyway, and had just given up on the idea early on as a pointless distraction.  
He had always hated it when Fish’s cronies had bragged about their recent ‘conquests’ or catcalled attractive women in the street. It was always so vulgar and unpleasant. If that was sexual attraction then Oswald wanted no part of it.

But then Ed had come along and somehow, impossibly, Oswald had found himself physically longing for him. More than once he had woken up in sheets tangled and mussed because his sleeping brain had decided to torture him with images of Ed naked in the bed with him.  
But then the whole Isabella fiasco had happened.  
It had taken a while for the aftermath of that to die down and the resultant scars (physical, emotional and mental) to heal.  
Oswald still couldn’t believe sometimes that, despite everything that had happened, he and Ed were now together. He had been taken aback at the dinner last week. The year had flown by!  
Perhaps he should have expected Ed’s question much sooner? Most people wouldn’t have waited so long or been content with simple hand holding and kissing.  
Oswald had been so busy trying not to ruin his second chance with Ed, had he inadvertently neglected his feelings? Had not rushing into things accidentally ground the development of their relationship to a halt? They had deliberately gone at a snail's pace when they had gotten together, both understanding that the wounds they carried with them required time to heal properly. It had been six dates before they had kissed for the first time and while they had shared a bed many times before this night, they had always been fully clothed. But, maybe Ed had been dropping hints for a while now before asking the question so bluntly? Perhaps Oswald had been so distracted enjoying their time together that he had missed or misread the signals?

He shook his head vigorously.  
There was no point worrying about that now.  
Tonight he would have a chance to make it up to Ed and also repay him for all those pleasant dreams and fantasies Oswald had enjoyed. And if ‘normal’ people did it all the time and enjoyed it so much then it would be no challenge for the two of them! 

Oswald smiled secretly to himself as he neared Ed’s bedroom door. Ed had been slightly off the mark in his deductions about his sexuality. Oswald had known ever since he first realised his feelings for Ed that he felt sexual attraction just fine. But, only for Ed.  
Why else were his eyes hypnotically drawn to Ed’s rear end every time he left a room? Or why he fantasized about Ed naked every single night? Or why he was so excited at the prospect of finally seeing Ed naked, literally in the flesh? Previously he had just satisfied himself any time he had felt the urge.

Ed would have smooth skin over every inch of that long, pale body and those gorgeous dark eyes would see Oswald’s scars and his misshapen, damaged knee and that bit of pudge he was developing around his stomach and-

Oswald shook his head again.  
The same train of thought had been thundering through his head ever since Ed had set the date for their first time.  
It was stupid to be so worried about Ed seeing him naked. After all he had seen it before! How else could he have gotten Oswald out of his clothes when he had saved his life in the woods? But, they hadn’t been together then. Ed had undressed him for pragmatism, not pleasure. He probably hadn’t looked twice at Oswald’s naked body before cleaning his wound and covering him up again. He would see it tonight though. He would see every piece of Oswald that Oswald hated.  
Why would anybody want to be intimate with a ruined thing like him?  
They would have to be crazy.

He hesitated for just a moment before taking hold of Ed’s door handle and pushing it open.

***

'I’m going to make you scream for me my little birdie’, Ed promised.

 _‘Little birdie?’_ thought Oswald critically.

He had barely gotten into the room before Ed had pulled his jacket off him and drawn him close, looking down at him. Oswald had instinctively backed away but now his back was to the wall. Ed was still talking. He didn’t seem to realise he was standing far too close! He was so close that Oswald couldn’t even see his face!

‘I’m going to drive you so wild you’re going to beg for more’.

‘Uh huh?’ Oswald said, wondering where this was going.  
Was this normal behaviour for Ed before having sex?  
Did he expect Oswald to respond in kind?

‘And when I take you, I’ll make you feel so fucking good you’ll think you’ve died and gone to heaven-‘

Oswald didn’t care if this was expected foreplay. Ed was sounding too much like one of Fish’s henchmen for his liking. And that last metaphor in particular was stirring up bad memories.

‘What are you doing?' Oswald interrupted.

Oswald’s blunt question perplexed Ed and halted his memorised stream of erotic promises. Oswald was supposed to be responding much more positively. Pillow talk was a proven method of seduction. Was Ed doing something wrong?  
He had removed his glasses, lowered his voice and deliberately gotten closer than he usually would in terms of physical proximity: all to present himself as an ‘alpha male’. But instead of being ‘swept off his feet’, Oswald was looking at Ed as if he had started speaking an alien language.  
It was bringing back unpleasant memories of Ed's first time with Kristen. She had been the one who had introduced Ed to the concept of ‘dirty talk’. He had been unsure at first about some of the things she had asked him to say to her (they had always seemed so unpleasant) but his doubts had been totally squashed when she had been the one to throw him onto the bed. However, despite such a promising start and her later protesting that he had satisfied her, she hadn’t been able to hide the disappointment in her eyes when Ed had climaxed mere moments after entry. Despite his multiple requests to her for a second try, there hadn’t been an opportunity for him to rectify his mistake before…

‘I don’t understand’ he said, voicing his confusion partly to see if a solution prevented itself and partly to dispel the emerging bad memories.  
It did neither.

‘Why were you talking like that?’ Oswald asked.

‘You don’t like it?’

‘It’s strange’.

'Sorry’.

Ed looked so crestfallen as he backed away that Oswald mentally kicked himself.

 _‘Great start’_ , he chided himself, _‘He practically throws himself at you and-’_

Oswald’s eyes widened as he realised the real reason behind Ed’s ‘macho’ act.

‘Wait a minute, are you nervous? Is that why you were doing that?’

'Why would I be nervous?!' Ed scoffed.  
The dismissive wave of the hand that accompanied the question clinched it for Oswald. His theory was spot on.

'Because it's our first time?' he offered.

'It's not my first time', Ed said defensively.

'Alright then Mr Pedantic, it's your first time with _me'_ , Oswald corrected, careful to keep his tone neutral, ‘You don't have to impress me you know'.

‘I’m not trying to impress you!' Ed insisted.

 _‘If this isn’t working, What else am I wrong about?’_ Ed’s mind raced, _‘Is all my research flawed?! How do I fix this?!’_

'So, you weren’t trying to seduce me just now?’ Oswald challenged, slightly irritated by Ed’s stubbornness.  
Ed just could not give a straight answer! Even when it would make his life easier to do so!

'I'm not-I mean, I mean-Gah! You know what I mean! I just-I just didn’t want this to be awkward!

‘I’m no expert but I think the first time’s supposed to be a bit awkward’, Oswald said gently.

Ed sighed heavily.  
He didn’t want this first time to be awkward.  
The first time with Kristen had been so awkward she had never expressed a desire to do it again, insisting Ed be content with hand holding and cuddles in bed. Ed hadn’t argued. He had just swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the dark voice in his head insisting that Kristen wanted ‘a real man’.  
The first time with Isabella had been intense but manipulative and rushed. He had felt a surge of pride at the time but looking back on it made him cringe. It had been nothing more but a miraculous chance to rectify the mistakes he had made with Kristen. To his eternal embarrassment, he had even yelled her name during the climax instead of Isabella’s (not that she had minded). Then all of a sudden, it was over. No afterglow. Just a quick kiss goodbye and he had been pushed out the door. Isabella had had a conference to get to after all.  
Why was Oswald acting like this was no big deal?! This was a big step!  
If Ed could just get it right this time then everything would be okay and Oswald would know he loved him!  
He had done so much research to prepare! He’d read over a dozen books, visited websites (some of them with questionable content available) and even spoken to his doctor about the machinery of the act!  
So, why was it so _hard?!_

 

Oswald took hold of Ed’s shoulders and breathed an inward sigh of relief when he saw Ed’s eyes refocus.  
He had been worried Ed had been having another fugue moment. Sometimes he zoned out and became lost in his own thoughts: it was usually a sign he was worried or under pressure. Oswald had even heard him talking to himself a few times when he thought he was alone. 

‘Tell me what’s bothering you Ed’, he said, ‘No riddles. Okay?’

‘I just-I wanted to- I wanted to make tonight special. I should know what to do!' 

'Just because you’ve had a couple of girlfriends? How’s that supposed to help you with me?' 

'I assumed the basic premise would be mostly the same. All my research indicated that the erogenous zones when stimulated would-'

‘What? You'd stick something in a warm hole and jiggle a bit?' Oswald asked light heartedly.

One look at Ed’s face instantly told Oswald levity had been the wrong tactic to employ. He sank onto the bed, head bowed.

'Don’t make fun of me', Ed said in a tone of utter defeat, ‘Please? I can’t stand it’.

Oswald placed a hand on Ed's knee and stroked it reassuringly. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be flippant. But, are you sure you still want to do this?’ he asked, taking Ed’s hand, ‘If it’s upsetting you this much, we can stop. I don’t mind waiting’. 

Ed stood up abruptly, hands gesticulating wildly in his frustration.

‘I don’t want to wait anymore! All I want is to show you how much I love you! This should be the easiest thing in the world: one of our most basic instincts and I still can’t get it right! What is wrong with me? Sometimes I just wish... ‘

He sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed.

‘Wish what?’ Oswald asked quietly.

Now he understood.  
It wasn’t about the act. It was about what it meant.  
He had been so busy being affronted by what he thought sex was about, he hadn’t thought about what it might mean to Ed.

‘That I could be normal’, Ed laughed bitterly, looking down at the floor, ‘And not get in my own way for once?’

Ed felt Oswald touch his cheek and turned his head, leaning into the comforting warmth of Oswald’s palm. 

‘But then you wouldn’t be you’, Oswald smiled, leaning in.

He gently helped Ed to his feet.  
Ed allowed himself to be guided and sighed as he felt Oswald plant a sequence of kisses on his neck from chin to the collar of his shirt.

‘There’s nobody in the way Ed’, Oswald said, ‘See?’

He laid Ed’s hands on his chest, then reached up and undid Ed’s top shirt button.

‘I’m right here’, Oswald continued, undoing Ed’s second button, ‘Don’t think. Just…feel’.

 

Ed nodded and began to unbutton Oswald’s shirt with trembling fingers.  
Oswald ignored the racing of his heart as he felt more and more of his flesh exposed. He tried to focus on undoing the last of Ed’s buttons.  
To Hell with fear.  
He would show Ed there was nothing to worry about. 

Once both their shirts were unbuttoned, Oswald was surprised to feel Ed reach under the shoulders of his shirt first and begin to lower it.  
He allowed it.  
Here it was. The moment of truth.  
There was a rush of cool air as his shirt was discarded but Oswald couldn’t bring himself to look at Ed. He looked down but upon catching sight of the soft stomach he detested, his gaze drifted elsewhere.  
To the noticeable bulge between Ed’s legs.  
Oswald’s eyes widened as, even though Ed was still wearing trousers, it was obvious he was rock hard.  
Ed was that turned on already?!  
Just from looking at him?

Ed drank in the view.  
Oswald’s pale eyes were averted and he looked adorably self-conscious at being exposed but whilst his half-dressed state suggested vulnerability, Ed noticed the usual haughty tilt of his head was still present.  
He easily located the bullet wound that had first brought them together. A purple mark that shone when Oswald moved slightly.  
Oswald had gained in muscle mass from back then. Ed knew he often exercised his knee but there was no mistaking the toned chest and arm muscles. Oswald had been training and hiding his strength beneath his fine suits to deceive his enemies: he was stronger than he looked. Ed liked surprises.  
With a tinge of regret, he saw another, deeper scar on Oswald’s stomach as his eyes moved downwards. He reached out to touch it on reflex.  
Oswald flinched slightly and Ed halted, alarmed he was doing something else wrong.  
But then, before he could withdraw his hand, Oswald had taken it and placed it over the old wound.  
Ed ran his fingers over it and was surprised how smooth it felt: it was as if it had been painted onto Oswald’s soft skin.  
He felt so warm!  
He looked at Oswald as he searched for something to say and laughed when he saw what Oswald was staring at.

‘And to think I'm supposed to be turning _you_ on’, Ed said, flattered by Oswald staring at his groin with such hunger.

Oswald smiled fondly up at him.  
Ed really had created an entire step by step instruction manual for a primal, instinctive act. No wonder he was so wound up! He really could be his own worst enemy sometimes.

‘Who says you’re not?’ Oswald whispered.

Taking hold of Ed’s collar, he pulled him forwards and and nibbled his earlobe as he removed Ed’s shirt. He threw it onto the floor.

Smirking at Ed’s sudden inhalation of breath, Oswald ran his hands down his chest, feeling his way around his partner as Ed’s head blocked his view.  
How could Ed be so long?! It felt like an age before Oswald’s fingertips touched the top of his trousers.  
And he was so thin! How could he eat as much as Oswald and never gain a pound?!  
It was so unfair!  
It was amazing.  
Ed was amazing.  
And he had no idea what he had unleashed.

‘That’s not what-ah!-I meant’, Ed stammered, trying not to shiver at Oswald nibbling such a sensitive area, ‘Ah-not that I’m not pleased to hear that mind you! I just thought I’d be the one taking the lead and-‘

Ed gasped as Oswald’s fingers suddenly fastened around his throat. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that Ed could feel it.  
He felt Oswald lever him back and felt his cheeks colour as he saw Oswald’s face properly.  
Those green eyes were hypnotic, even as they threatened to burn right through him.

‘You want to be in charge?’ Oswald asked quietly.

Ed sighed as Oswald began to push him back towards the bed.

Ed lay down and the feathers scattered around them, thrown into the air by his weight. He felt a rush of arousal as he realised Oswald was climbing on top of him.  
Oswald knelt above him on all fours, fingers now stroking Ed’s neck roughly.  
Ed gasped at the sensation, as well as Oswald’s dominating position.

‘Do you feel in charge?’ Oswald continued, voice low with a hint of delicious danger, ‘Don’t forget: I’m the King of Gotham’.

 _‘You are, aren’t you?’_ Ed thought looking up at Oswald, _‘Even after all this time’._

Ed reached up slowly and began to undo Oswald’s belt and was happy to find Oswald too, was now very turned on. As his fingers traced Oswald’s erection over the material of his trousers, Oswald gave a low chuckle that made Ed’s heart flutter.

Oswald was glad his instincts had borne fruit: he had taken hold of Ed’s neck instinctively, his desire to possess Ed so strong he had felt compelled to move him into position. Judging from the beautiful sounds he was making, Ed wanted him to continue his ministrations.

As Oswald began to roughly lick his neck, Ed struggled to focus on moving on to unzipping Oswald’s fly. He cried out as he felt Oswald’s teeth brush his skin and realization strike him all at once.  
No wonder Oswald hadn’t responded to Ed’s earlier attempt to dominate him.  
Being beneath anyone was an unnatural position for him!  
And to Ed, the idea of relinquishing his own control to another was becoming more and more titillating with every sweep of Oswald’s wonderful tongue.

‘Ah! Oh my God’, Ed said breathlessly, ‘I-I had this all wrong’.  
.  
Oswald gave a questioning ‘hmm?’ as he paused his licking for a moment.

‘Oswald’, Ed sighed, reaching inside Oswald’s trousers, ‘It-it has to be you. Inside me’.

Gasping at the alien but erotic feeling of someone else’s hand touching his cock inside his boxers, Oswald resumed licking Ed’s neck.  
He had never felt this aroused in his life!  
To feel someone else’s hand on it was indescribable!  
It took every ounce of control he had not to just do what came naturally right then and there but he just about managed to remind himself that this was about the two of them.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked.

Ed writhed as Oswald flicked his tongue like a whip and continued to stroke Oswald’s length in appreciation. He loved the paradox of its soft skin with how hard it felt in his hand.  
It amazed him how much he wanted to experience it! He wanted to feel it!  
He needed it!

‘It makes sense’, he replied, trying desperately to focus on forming a coherent sentence.

Oswald looked down at him with concern in his eyes even as Ed saw desire struggle to overpower it in the sea green depths.

‘I’ve heard it can hurt the first time’, Oswald said warily, not noticing how he was rolling his hips with Ed’s rhythmic stroking.

Ed noticed and shook his head.  
With a self-conscious smile he said, ‘Not if you’ve been practicing’.

Oswald’s heart skipped a beat as Ed’s admission painted a vivid and arousing picture in his mind’s eye.

‘How long?’ he asked, swallowing hard.

‘Every night since the first of this month’, Ed replied with just a trace of smugness as he sat up and unzipped his own fly.

Oswald, understanding, doffed his trousers and boxers, throwing them onto the floor as Ed mirrored the movement.  
They stopped for a moment and looked at each other, both seeing the other naked for the first time (save for Oswald’s knee brace). Both of them giggled, unable to hide their relief and joy at the respective sights that greeted them as well as the giddy excitement about what was to come.

Then, suddenly, Oswald grabbed the back of Ed’s neck and plunged him into an enveloping kiss.  
He sucked at Ed’s tongue hungrily and moaned as he felt Ed’s fingers twist into his hair as he pulled Oswald deeper in.  
They had often ‘made out’ but it had never felt like this before!  
Every nerve ending was alight as they ran their hands along each other bodies, savouring the warmth of each other’s skin and the hurried drumbeats they could feel beneath as their pulses pounded.  
Eventually they were forced to separate to catch their breaths and as their eyes met, the mutual decision was silently made.  
They were both ready.

Ed reached for the bedside table and picked up the lube.  
Oswald laughed quietly as Ed popped the cap and he caught the familiar scent.

‘Mmm, pineapple’, he purred, ‘You think of everything love’.

Feeling a rush of warmth at the word ‘love’, Ed offered the lube to Oswald who immediately began applying the mix to his right index finger. When he had finished, he raised an eyebrow at Ed who nodded at the lube invitingly. Oswald, breathing heavily, added the mix to his middle finger.

Ed, once satisfied Oswald’s preparations were complete, began his own.  
Oswald licked his lips as he watched Ed apply the lube to his entrance. Ed smirked in relish at the cool, familiar sensation and looked right into Oswald’s half hooded eyes to make sure he was watching.  
He loved having an audience.

‘Condoms, ah~are behind you’, he crooned.

Oswald nearly tripped over his own feet hurrying to the dresser and ripped open the packet with his teeth. Checking the condom was undamaged, he put it on and spun on his heel to return to the bed.  
He couldn’t help but give a longing moan at the sight before him.

Ed had finished with the lube and had placed a pillow beneath him.  
He looked over his shoulder at Oswald and waved his ass invitingly.  
Oswald inserted one finger slowly. Ed's slick entrance practically sucked it in. Ed moved his ass backwards and forwards slowly, relishing the sensation of Oswald inside him. He gasped as Oswald added his second finger and smiled to himself as he took it easily. He could tell Oswald was being gentle, holding back but it was actually happening. Oswald was finger fucking him. And Ed was loving every second of it! After a few moments, he pushed back meaningfully. He was ready now. Oswald withdrew his fingers and took hold of Ed’s hips.  
He hesitated.  
Fingers were one thing but now he knew firsthand how tight Ed's entrance was. He felt like a man standing on a diving board about to leap.  
The doubt creeping into his brain was silenced by Ed.

‘I can take it Oswald’, he said, ‘I want to. I want _you’._

‘I love you’, Oswald said, fingers tensing on Ed’s hips as he aligned himself.

‘I know’.

Oswald took a deep breath and entered.

‘Ah! Ugh!’

Ed’s fingers clenched into the blanket as he moved his ass back.

‘Relax’, Oswald commanded.

‘I’m trying -ah!’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Don't stop! I can take it! I promise!’

‘You’re so tight!’

‘I’m. Glad. You. Approve. Ah!’

With one final thrust, Oswald was inside.  
His fingers massaged Ed’s hips lovingly.  
Ed had to remind himself to breathe: Oswald was so big!

‘Oh wow…Ed…’

‘Oh my…’ Ed said, with undisguised wonder in his voice, ‘That’s _you_ isn’t it? Inside me? I-Ah!’

Oswald cursed. His hips had bucked reflexively.

‘Are you okay?! I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that!’

Ed looked over his shoulder at him and Oswald’s breath caught in his throat at the naked lust on his face.

‘Oh~I’m better than okay’, he moaned, ‘I think you just found the magic button’.

Oswald, relieved that he hadn’t hurt Ed by accident, smirked wickedly and thrust again.

‘You mean this one?’ he teased.

‘Ah! Fu-fuck!’ Ed cried, back arching as Oswald hit his pleasure centre again.

Oswald leant forward, one hand under Ed’s chin to raise him up.  
As Ed’s back came close to aligning with his chest, he put his lips close to Ed’s ear.

‘Beg me’, he whispered.

‘Please...please fuck me Oswald!’ Ed babbled desperately.

Oswald obliged.

Ed saw stars erupt behind his eyes as Oswald began to hammer into him, each thrust sending lightning bolts of lust through his body.  
It felt so _good!_  
He fell back to all fours but felt Oswald grip his hair to keep him in place.  
It felt so right to be taken like this!  
Oswald’s fingers were clenched on Ed’s hips as he rocked back and forth and Ed moaned as he heard Oswald actually growl behind him.  
He was like a madman!  
And only Ed had ever seen him like this!  
He had _made_ him like this!

Little did Ed know he was making noises of his own: frantically whispering ‘oh dear’ every time Oswald hit that secret spot like an accompanying chorus.  
Oswald sped up and was delighted to hear the pitch of Ed’s voice rise to an almost girlish murmur.  
The sound of skin slapping against skin was equally intoxicating to him, as was the incredible warmth and tightness of Ed’s passage.  
Nothing compared to having such a beautiful creature beneath him!  
Why on Earth hadn’t they done this sooner?!

Suddenly Ed felt the telltale pressure building in his stomach.

 _‘No!'_ , he thought, _‘Please no! I don’t want it to be over! It feels. So. Fucking. Good!’_

His prayers were in vain however.  
He felt a sudden rush in his stomach and gave an uncontrollable, anguished cry as he came. His cock quivered and his whole body shook at the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced crashed over him like a wave.

‘Oswald…’ he whispered but there was no chance for him to complete his apology for cumming so soon.

The sight of Ed reaching climax and the heavenly noise that accompanied it was too much for Oswald.

Ed shivered at the alien sensation of Oswald tensing inside him as he ejaculated and took deep breaths as Oswald gradually slowed his pace, riding out his own climax.

Then, it was over.

Oswald rested his head on Ed’s back, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of their lovemaking as a feeling of accomplishment washed over both of them.  
It felt like the air after a lightning storm.

 

After a few minutes, Oswald felt Ed move slightly and realised his partner wished to change position.  
He withdrew and picked up the packet of baby wipes Ed had thoughtfully set aside on the bedside table. He reached around Ed and began to clean his softening cock.  
Once he was satisfied Ed was taken care of, he removed his condom and threw it and the babywipe into the wastepaper basket.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ed close to him.

They gazed into each other’s eyes.  
Neither of them knew what to say: the afterglow was too precious to break with talking.

 _‘Kristen and Isabella never looked at me like he does’_ , Ed thought.

 _‘Nobody’s ever looked at me like he does’_ , Oswald thought.

After a few seconds of just soaking it in, Oswald brushed some hair from Ed’s sweat stained forehead and taking his arm, began to pull him onto his lap.  
Ed was hesitant at first, remembering Oswald’s knee but when Oswald gave a more insistent tug, he gave in. He sat on Oswald’s lap, his ass dangling over the edge of Oswald’s legs.  
He gasped as he felt Oswald insert a finger into his bruised entrance but realised it was wrapped in a baby wipe. Oswald was cleaning him with the cool soothing material.  
He kissed him in gratitude, stroking his face, his fingertips painting the flushed skin momentarily white before the burning heat rushed back into Oswald’s cheeks.  
It was a gentle kiss, very different from the forceful one they had shared earlier.

 

‘Not done already are you?’ Oswald asked, throwing the baby wipe away now Ed’s entrance was clean, ‘I still have plans’.

‘What plans?’ Ed asked.

‘Next time I want you to look at me when you cum’, Oswald said wickedly, ‘I want to enjoy the view: to see how I drive you crazy’.

‘You are so vain’, Ed laughed, giving Oswald’s chest a light slap.

‘You’re complaining?’ Oswald asked, tweaking Ed’s left nipple with a finger.

‘Why do you torture me like this?’ Ed gasped, Oswald’s touch sending shivers down his spine.

‘Because I love to watch you squirm’, Oswald said shamelessly, feeling his own arousal rekindle as Ed’s cock visibly pulsed.

Ed took hold of Oswald’s face and held it, looking deep into his eyes. He smiled when Oswald looked away, unable to maintain Ed’s intense gaze.

‘Do you know your pupils dilate when you see something you like?’ he asked.

‘And what are mine telling you?’ Oswald asked, smiling. He had seen Ed's own pupils were blown wide.

Ed returned the smile but Oswald saw the small tinge of reflection in it.  
He felt it too.  
It was strange how they were now so different but nothing in the room had changed. 

‘Was that really okay for you?’, Ed asked quietly, ‘Is there anything I could improve?’

‘I should be asking you that’, Oswald asked, gently rubbing Ed’s back.

Ed abruptly threw his arms around Oswald’s neck and squeezed.  
Oswald gave a small gasp and Ed released his grip slightly.  
Oswald continued to rub Ed’s back in reassurance, uncertain why Ed was holding him so tightly.  
It wasn’t as if he was going anywhere.

‘Thank you’, Ed said, voice muffled from where his face was nestled between Oswald’s neck and his own arm.

‘For what?’ Oswald asked, a note of surprise in his words.

‘Doing this with me’.

‘You're the only one I've ever wanted‘ Oswald said, running a protective hand through Ed’s hair.

‘You really wanted a psychopath as your partner?’

Oswald smiled fondly at Ed’s self-deprecation and gave him a squeeze as if he were reassuring a lost child.

‘Like I said’, Oswald whispered, ‘I should be asking you that’.

‘Do you believe in fate?’ Ed asked revealing his face to Oswald.

Oswald nuzzled Ed’s nose with his own and saw his own expression of love reflected in the ebon depths of Ed’s tearful eyes.

‘I do now’.


End file.
